Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle driving information managing method in which a server receives vehicle driving information related to the driving records of the vehicle from an in-vehicle information terminal apparatus, judges the driving status of the vehicle using the received vehicle driving information, calculates the reward and penalty to be awarded based on result of the judgement result, and records and holds the reward and penalty points based on the calculated reward and penalty (see, for example, Patent Document 1). The benefits of calculated reward and penalty points have been passed on to the users when, for example, the users pay their insurance fee and use e-commerce settlement.
Further, there have been known an eco-drive evaluation system including an eco-drive evaluation apparatus and a reward awarding server for awarding a benefit to a user who uses a vehicle which is a target of an eco-drive evaluation in accordance with the results of the eco-drive evaluation performed by the eco-drive evaluation system. The eco-drive evaluation apparatus includes a detecting unit for detecting whether the vehicle is in idling-stop condition based on the physical values of the vehicle measured by a monitoring apparatus, an evaluating unit for performing an eco-drive evaluation based on the detection results in a certain period of time by the detecting unit, and a transmitting unit for transmitting the information obtained by adding the identification information of the user using the vehicle to the eco-drive evaluation information indicating the results of the eco-drive evaluation. The reward awarding server includes a receiving unit for receiving the eco-drive evaluation information from the eco-drive evaluation apparatus via a communication network, a storage unit for associating and storing the identification information of the user using the vehicle with accumulated number of points, and controlling unit for obtaining the number of reward points based on the eco-drive evaluation information and, in accordance with the obtained number of reward points, updating the accumulated number of points with respect to the identification information of the user added to the eco-drive evaluation information (see, for example, Patent Document 2). The benefits of the number of reward points are passed on to the users by providing, for example, fuel or premium gifts.
In addition, similar related art cases are known (see Patent Documents 3 through 5).
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-230696
[Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-16443
[Patent document 3] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-178343
[Patent document 4] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-234260
[Patent document 5] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-189792